


Bruises as Battle Wounds

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blackmail, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Ficlet, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias knows exactly where to press to make it hurt.
Relationships: Background Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner - Relationship, Elias Bouchard/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Bruises as Battle Wounds

"Harder."  
  
Elias obliged, striking Daisy's face with the back of his hand again. A red mark appeared on her cheekbone; she'd have another bruise. Rather than being pleased, however, Daisy sighed in frustration.  
  
"Should I fetch the pipe I used on Leitner?" Elias joked.  
  
"What?" Daisy's eyes snapped open in annoyance. "No. Stop talking and get on with it."  
  
"I thought that's what I was doing." He shifted his weight on top of her. "Should I take that to mean I no longer have to hit you?"  
  
"No. Keep doing that."  
  
"Why? Basira doesn't believe there's any way I'd ever be capable of overpowering you, short of drugging you or sneaking up on you from behind."  
  
Daisy snorted. "Why don't you just tell me my own thoughts, like you do with everything else?"  
  
"Oh, I prefer not to show off. It makes conversations rather boring."  
  
Daisy only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Very well," Elias said. "You think you need me to hit you during sex because Basira believes you to be a sadist, and coming home covered in bruises is the only way to prove the encounters are nonconsensual. But you're wrong on all counts."  
  
"This isn't consensual!" Daisy protested. "I would never—"  
  
"Quite right," Elias said. "You would never have sex with me of your own volition. However, we both know that doesn't stop you from enjoying it. Regardless—"  
  
"Get to the damn point already," Daisy growled.  
  
Elias wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed in warning. "Please don't interrupt me again, Alice."  
  
Daisy glared at him.  
  
"As I was saying." He tightened his grip on her neck. "If you needed to prove our encounters were nonconsensual, there would be so many easier, less unsightly ways to do so. Additionally, Basira wouldn't believe you consented even if you insisted that was the case. And lastly, you don't ask me to hit you because you're truly worried what Basira will think."  
  
"Oh, I don't?" Daisy said clearly, despite his hand on her throat. "Go on, then. Tell me why I do it. I could use a good laugh. I get off on being smacked by you, do I?"  
  
"Most unfortunately, no." Elias kept his breathing steady as he increased the speed at which he was fucking her. "The real reason you demand I hurt you is because you always feel vulnerable after sex with me. You feel better having 'battle wounds,' and you secretly hope Basira admires your strength every time she looks at them."  
  
Daisy stiffened under him, but Elias didn't slow in the slightest.  
  
"So what?" Daisy asked uncertainly. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Elias said. "Only that your bruises don't inspire admiration from Basira. They merely inspire pity. Well, no matter. At least she always tends to them for you. It's too bad she loathes caring for you as much as you enjoy her doing so."  
  
"Shut up," Daisy snapped. "That's not true."  
  
"Perhaps not." Elias' nostrils flared as he came inside her. "But I think you know that it very much is."  
  
"Typical." Her disgust radiated off her like heat. "Are you finished?"  
  
"For tonight." Elias rose, leaving her deal with the mess. "Have a good evening, Alice. Give Basira my regards."


End file.
